Welcome To Our Lives
by EchoezOfSilence
Summary: Previously named "Seen A Good Man Sin," Is now a collection of songfics about the lives and experiences of the characters. Rated T for some dark themes, reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Seen A Good Man Sin

**A/N: ok, this is a songfic i've been wanting to right for a while and I finally decided to write it for kiki1592's writing competition. It's just a oneshot and is about max thinking about the world around her. the song is What It's Like by Everlast. and, whithout further ado, here it is!**

**Seen A Good Man Sin**

I ambled slowly down the sidewalks of New York watching the people pass by me slowly. The streets were dirty and cluttered with litter. I glanced to the side and saw a slumped over graying man in ragged looking clothes standing outside of a store holding out a nearly empty cup to the passersby. I began to wonder how far the flock and I were from the same fate, at least we had taken a shower recently. the man looked pleadingly at me as if asking for something. I simply looked away and continued walking.

_We've all seen the man at the liquor store beggin' for your change  
The hair on his face is dirty, dreadlocked and full of mange  
He ask the man for what he could spare with shame in his eyes  
Get a job you fuckin' slob's all he replied_

I was glad that the flock and I were not on the streets, but I did feel sorry for all the people that were. It's shocking just how many homeless people there are in New York.__

God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in his shoes  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues  
Then you really might know what it's like

I walked on. I passed many people, businessmen, mothers with children, teenagers walking dogs, but none of them noticed me. They all just continued on their way, I was like a slow moving rock in a raging river. I passed a girl that caught my eye, she was about 16 and appeared to be pregnant. So young... I watched her walk past, she was alone and kept her head down. I wondered where the father was and if the unborn child would ever see him.__

Mary got pregnant from a kid named Tom who said he was in love  
He said don't worry about a thing baby doll I'm the man you've been dreamin' of  
But three months later he said he won't date her or return her call  
And she sweared god damn if I find that man I'm cuttin' off his balls  
And then she heads for the clinic and she gets some static walkin' through the doors  
They call her a killer, and they call her a sinner, and they call her a whore

The girl rounded a corner and I couldn't help wonder what would become of the child. Would she be able to support it? would she even choose to have the baby in the first place? I hoped that no one I knew would end up like that, It must be so hard to handle at that age.__

God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose  
Then you really might know what it's like

I pause by a puddle pooled at the edge of the road. I walked to the edge of the water and stared at my reflection. I look back on the life I have led so far and the people I've met. So many of them seemed to be struggling with their lives. Some of them weren't much better off than the flock and I. We've seen so much in the short time we have been on this earth. so much misery, so much suffering, but there have also been glimmers of hope among those.

_  
I've seen a rich man beg  
I've seen a good man sin  
I've seen a tough man cry  
I've seen a loser win  
And a sad man grin  
I heard an honest man lie  
I've seen the good side of bad  
And the down side of up  
And everything between  
I licked the silver spoon  
Drank from the golden cup  
Smoked the finest green  
I stroked the baddest dimes at least a couple of times  
Before I broke their heart  
You know where it ends  
Yo, it usually depends on where you start_

I straightened and kept walking.

Though the streets and side walks were crowded to the point of overflowing, most of the people were fairly quiet. Going about their business with such focus that none of them noticed me ambling slowly through their midst. I passed by a group of kids leaning against a wall and smoking. They looked like kids who would get kicked out of school for bringing guns or knives.__

I knew this kid named Max  
He used to get fat stacks out on the corner with drugs  
He liked to hang out late at night  
Liked to get shit faced  
And keep pace with thugs  
Until late one night there was a big gun fight  
Max lost his head  
He pulled out his chrome .45  
Talked some shit  
And wound up dead  
Now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of his pain  
You know it crumbles that way  
At least that's what they say when you play the game

I expected that they were probably smoking something that wasn't bought from a grocery store. What happened to these kids? Where did their lives end up? What would their families do if they got hurt? How would they feel? I thanked god for the fact that none of the flock had gotten into drugs, if they had then our lives could have really taken a turn for the worse.__

God forbid you ever had to wake up to hear the news  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to lose

I know my flock and I had always complained about how our lives were terrible and we're always wishing it were different. But, now that I look at the world, I realize that we are actually much better off than a lot of people.

_  
Then you really might know what it's like  
To have to lose..._

**A/N: There it is! please tell me what you think! please review!**


	2. Darkest Side Of Me

**AN: Came up with this while listening to my new three days grace CD. This one is about Ari, though I think it may make a few of you see Ari in a different light. The song in here is "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace.**

**Ari POV**

I had just finished training for today and I was returning to my room, I was exhausted and just wanted to lay down. I think they purposely made us train till we almost collapsed so we would never have enough energy to escape, not that my eraser side would let me anyway. Contrary to popular belief, I secretly hated this hellhole and the only reason I was still here was because my eraser side wouldn't let me leave. I finally reached my room, I walked inside, tuned on the radio and plopped down on my bed.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Those first lines seemed to fit my life perfectly, for one I want so bad to escape this place but My eraser side just won't let me. Also, whenever I attacked Max or the flock, I never really wanted to hurt them. But my eraser side just has to be oh so good at following orders and will always take over. Though there have been a few times when I've been able to overcome it and help the flock through tight spots. Like the time in Germany, though every second of it I was fighting with myself not to kill them.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

No will ever change me back, I don't know how and the scientists never would because they see me as they're greatest weapon against the flock. My eraser side isn't the real me, it's sort of like a split personality except a lot worse. And I can't tame it own my own.

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

I wish so bad that I could just go back to being the shy little boy I used to be, I never wanted to be an eraser. Jeb had forced me to join the program and because he was my father I didn't go against him. I say he was my father because I refuse to call that man my father now. He is too cold hearted to be called anyones father. Plus he's an asshole to me.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
__Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Sometimes I wish I could just die to leave this place, but if I did they'd probably just bring me back like the last two times. I was kind of happy when max killed me because I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with the school or my eraser side ever again. To bad they brought me back.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

I glanced over at my bedside table where I kept my pistol, it was loaded at all times in case someone ever raided the school. It would be so easy, just pick it up and pull the trigger. I was standing on a cliff and thinking of jumping.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

I made my decision, I got up and opened the drawer on my bedside table. There it was, shiny and new, I had never actually used it. this would be my first and last time. I pulled it out and made sure it was loaded, then I turned the safety off. I pressed it to my temple and pulled the trigger. Then everything went black...

**AN: Yea, it's a bit dark. Didn't really plan the suicide at the end, it just sorta came out. Hope you liked it, and please review!**


End file.
